


Dia festivo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Num dia festivo, Severus tem uma surpresa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia festivo

— Joy quer falar com você.

Severus tirou os olhos da revista técnica sobre Poções e ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu marido. Harry deu de ombros.

— Ela quer lhe dar uma coisa.

A menina estava escondida atrás do pai. Num movimento rápido, ela se empoleirou no colo de Severus, com um embrulho nas mãos.

— Pra você.

— Para mim? É alguma ocasião especial.

— Claro que é! — Aos cinco anos, Joy era a mistura perfeita dos dois, a impetuosidade de Harry e a seriedade de Severus. — É Dia das Mães. Você me carregou na barriga, então você ganha o presente.

Severus abriu o embrulho, pensando cuidadosamente no que ia dizer.

— É lindo.

Olhou a camiseta com as impressões das mãozinhas de sua filha e decidiu que era lindo.

— Mas você sabe que não sou realmente sua mãe, não é?

— Claro que é! Você me carregou...

— ...na barriga, sim. Mas mãe é muito especial. Você tem dois papais. Pena que sua professora não saiba que homens bruxos também podem ficar grávidos. Já conversamos sobre isso.

Ela fez biquinho.

— Eu sei, mas...

Severus a interrompeu:

— Por isso é que para mim seu presente é ainda mais especial.

— Mas você vai usar? Você nunca usa camiseta...

Harry segurou o riso, mas o barulho fez Severus dirigir um olhar fulminante para ele, que disfarçou.

— Claro que vou usar, filha — assegurou. — Mas vou usar de maneira especial. Vou usar bem junto do meu coração. Escondido, porque é especial e só meu, não é?

— É. Obrigada, papai. — Ela o abraçou. — Eu amo você.

— Eu também amo você, filha. Obrigada pelo presente. Mas você precisa saber que você é o meu maior presente.

— Você não é minha mãe, mas é tão bom quanto uma.

— Obrigado, filha. Agora pode ir brincar.

A pimpolhinha lascou um beijo no pai e pulou para o chão, correndo para o jardim. Severus suspirou, os dedos massageando o osso do nariz.

— Não deveria ser surpresa — comentou Harry. — Ela é uma criança muito lógica.

— Espero que ela não tenha comentado isso com os coleguinhas ou a professora do jardim de infância. Muggles tendem a se espantar com gravidez masculina.

— Bom, o máximo que podem achar é que ela tem uma imaginação hiperativa. É comum em quem tem seis anos. Falando em imaginação, estou imaginando que ela poderia ganhar um irmãozinho.

Severus o encarou.

— Tem certeza?

— Você se importa? Se você quiser carregar...

— Não, claro que não. Você vai ver que é uma experiência única. Eu jamais poderia privá-lo dessa oportunidade.

— Então está certo. E podemos começar?

— Começar?

— A tentar, claro. Joy vai querer o irmãozinho o quanto antes. — A expressão nos olhos verdes dizia a Severus que Harry não pensava nos interesses de Joy. Quando Harry sentou-se a seu lado no sofá, Severus teve certeza do fato. O rapaz sorriu, tentando parecer inocente e falhando horrivelmente.— Não há motivo para adiar, não acha?

Severus pôs a revista de lado e apertou Harry contra si.

— Não. Nenhum motivo.

— Feliz Dia das Mães.

— Feliz dia, futura mamãe.


End file.
